Quil and Claire
by Romeo's Juliette
Summary: They have lived most of their lives loving eachother..But it's only until now that they're falling IN love..Claire is turning 16, it's time for Quil to unleash his secrets, but after that..what happens? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quil P.O.V

"Embry! Stop playing around!"

"Geez! Sorry dude!" Okay so we were at Sam and Emily's house without Sam and Emily, waiting for the rest of the pack, and of course, Sam and Emily.

They were bringing Emily's little 2 year old cousin with them for the weekend.

Knock.

"Embry can you get that."

"No."

"Embry..."

"Fine.."

He opened the door and in came the pack.

"Hey" They said almost in unison.

"So why are we here again?" Jared asked.

So forgetful. I might just blame Kim. It was only 10 minutes since Embry and I called them telling them to come and why.

"Sam and Emily are coming back from picking up Emily's baby cousin for the weekend."

"And we need to be here..Why?.." Paul asked.

"Sam is going to hold some meeting, so obviously the whole pack needs to be here. We're gonna wait for him and when he comes we can have the meeting and meet the baby."

"Umm..ok. Whatever." He said.

Not 10 seconds later, Sam and Emily walk in. When I saw who Emily was holding in her arms, my whole world shook. I felt complete. There was the most beautiful, adorable, innocent baby in the whole world. I felt so happy.

I wanted to protect her, care for her, be there when she needed me, be everything to that little baby right there.

She laughed.

The most beautiful sound in the whole world. I'd walk to the end of the universe to hear her laugh everyday. I'll make sure I do.

I noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at me wierd. I hope they don't notice what just happened.

Wait.

What did just happen?!

Did I just imprinted on a two-year old?!..

Then I had to ask.

"What's her name?"

"Claire."

Claire...

I got out of my little trance enough to ask Sam if I could talk to him for a second.

"Sure.." He said.

I noticed Emily was looking at me a bit strange. Maybe she noticed something...

"Sam..I think I just imprinted on Claire..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!!!!!"

"I think I just impr-"

"I know! I heard you! I've heard that in the legends..I just didn't think it'd ever happen..."

"Well, I guess it did. Now what do we do?"

"We tell them all what just happened. That baby right there is your life now. We have to find a way to make sure you'll always be there."

I'll make sure I'll always be there. Sam was right. That little girl was my life from now on. There were only a couple downers in this situation. I know there's nothing romantic about my imprint,but tell that to the rest of the pack.

Oh the torture...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a filler chapter. What Quil feels in Claire's early years. :)**

Quil P.O.V - 9 years later

I was sitting on my couch before going to visit Claire, randomly thinking. And...BAM!.. It hits me! It's been 9 years since I imprinted on Claire! I remember how Sam and I had to explain to Emily what just had happened. How I imprinted on her 2 year-old cousin. She had suspected it, butwas counting on it not being true.

Emily freaked.

She was still so understanding, though. She helped us explain it all to her cousin and her husband.

At first they thought I was some pedophile trying to steal their baby from them. Emily told her cousin all about us being werewolves and imprinting. She took it really well, considering she just had heard that the supernatural was real. We didn't really tell her husband though. What Claire's mom told him, I don't know, but he's okay with me. He barely is at home anymore since they divorced when Claire was 7. He doesn't really pass by alot. I guess they ended it on bad terms.

In the beginning, I was some sort of father figure to Claire. Doing everything a good father would do, maybe even better. Then I was like a brother to her, when I really could't babysit her anymore. I always adjust myself to her needs unconsiously. Being a father, brother, best friend, whatever she needs. Now I'm more of a best friend to her. She tells me all her little problems. Anything, everything, it's me she tells.

Claire doesn't know what I am yet. I hope it's a couple years before I have to explain that. Then maybe a couple years till she finds out what imprinting is. I just wish she won't run away when I do tell her what I am. I wouldn't be able to handle anything like that.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I got to Claires house.

"Quil!!" She screams, jumps on me, and gives me a bear hug.

Well that's Claire for you. I guess I'll have to wait a long time to see who she will finally be..

For now, I'll just enjoy the innocent years I have left with her..


	3. Chapter 3

Claire P.O.V 9 years later

I'm waiting for my best friend Quil now. He said he was coming to visit me today, and he never lies to me. I tell him everything, he always understands me.

School sucked. Jill Ericson and her posse went up to me today. Turns out Derek Thomson has a crush on me and was supposedly going to ask me to be his girlfriend. And for those who don't know, Derek is Jill's "property". She has had her eyes on him since he first came to this school. She told me to back off and that Derek was hers.

Pffft. I don't see your name on him.

But with that, she glared at me and walked away. I wonder how Quil will react when I tell him. He can get a bit overprotective when it comes to boys..

Oh! My birthday is coming soon! How could I forget? It's on November 22nd. Its not a bad month to have your birthday on. You get your birthday presents and you don't have to wait a long while for more. Christmas is just a month away.

I wonder what Quil will get me. Last year, he got me some pretty earings with cresent moons on them. They glow in the dark too!

I'll have to ask him.

And talking about Quil..there he is!

"Quil!" I scream. I go running up to him, then jump on him, and give him one of my best bear hugs.

We sat on the porch like always.

"So how was school Claire?"

"Horrible"

"Why?! What happened? Was it bad?! Tell me.."

"Calm down Quil. It was just that girl Jill Ericson. They came to talk to me today."

"Talk? What kind of talk?"

"The type where one threatens you, and the other ignores. Her doing the threatening, me doing the ignoring. Nothing big."

"Nothing big! Claire! This is big! People can't just go around threatening you. And by the way, why would she threaten you?.."

"Cause this guy Derek who she's obssessed with sorta likes me and maybe tomorrow _hesgonnaaskmetobehisgirlfriend_."

I said the last part very fast and low. I hope Quil didn't get it.

"A Guy?!"

Shit. He did.

"Umm.. yea."

"Claire you know you can't date!"

"I know, but they don't!"

He was seriously pissed... Guy.. the "word" and dating added to it didn't help at all! It just made it worse.

"Well too bad. I'm not letting anyone even think you're dating."

"I don't have to tell them anything, though. I'll just say no to Derek when he asks."

"Okay..fine..but you are NOT dating him or any other guy!"

"Geez Quil! I get it."

"Good."

Mental Note: if any guy ever asks you out..DON'T tell Quil. You don't wanna trip on the same rock twice Claire.

I should change the subject. I've never seen Quil this mad with me.

"So Quil..my birthday is coming up soon! 12 years old. Finally!" I said with a smile on my face.

He seemed to brighten a little.

"Yea. How can I forget?"

"So do you know what you're gonna get me?"

"Yes. Don't I always?"

"Yep"

"Well then lets get you inside, we gotta eat and im starving."

I hated how Quil was so against me having a boyfriend. But I still love him, though. He always makes it up to me. That's why he's my best friend. He's always there for me when I need him.


	4. AN

**My first author's Note!!**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! I'm having trouble getting my ideas on paper. I'll probably ****update sometime this week if I can. I have alot of math homework :( **


	5. Chapter 4

**A new chapter yayyy!!! This chapter was up before but I rewrote it. I know it****sucked. I just hope this one is better.**

**Review people!! Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I get inspiration. ****Inspiration means good chapters! ****If I get alot of reviews I'll update faster!!**

**REVIEW!! **

Quil P.O.V.

We were talking on the porch as always.

I asked how school was.

"Horrible"

My mind went crazy wondering what she meant by that. Had something happened to her?! Was it bad?! Claire told me some girl was threatening her and that it was nothing big!

Nothing big?!

My sweet Claire being threatened!This was big! Why would they do something like that?

"Cause this guy Derek who she's obssessed with sorta likes me and maybe tomorrow _hesgonnaaskmetobehisgirlfriend_."

The last part was low. If I wasn't a werewolf i wouldn't have caught that, but I did.

"A guy?!"

"Umm..yea"

A boy..dating..no.

I will not allow anyone to even think that.

"Claire you know you can't date!"

"I know but they don't!"

"Well too bad. I'm not letting anyone think you're dating."

"I don't have to tell them anything though. I'll just say no to Derek when he asks."

"Okay..fine..but you're NOT dating him or any other guy!

"Geez Quil! I get it."

"Good"

I know she promised not to date him but I still felt the need of saying that.

I was pissed.

The idea of Claire and another boy was unthinkable. I didn't want that too happen.We don't have anything romantic about our relationship. I just don't want some guy using or hurting my Claire. I'll make sure of that.

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"So Quil..my birthday is coming up soon! 12 years old. Finally!"

The smile on her face lifted my spirit.

Also, the fact that I was now closer to the time when I can finally have her in my arms to call my own.

"Yea.How can I forget?"

"So do you know what you're gonna get me?"

"Yes. Don't I always?"

"Yep"

I bought a necklace with a wolf howling at the full moon. It was the closest I could get at telling her my secret now.

It was getting a bit cold outside and I was starving. We went inside. All I could do now was hope Claire understood why I was like this. She is my life. My reason to be. I have always been there for her and always will be.

There's no doubt about that.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hmm...I don't know if this is a good chapter. I know it's really short, sorry about that. Tell me what you think, though.**

**:) I'm hoping you like it!**

Quil P.O.V 

Claire is turning 16 in 2 weeks. Finally. I can't help but be happy that she is older, almost a woman. Yet sad that she's not innocent little Claire anymore. The one I could play with and tickle without having to worry about it looking improper. I can slowly feel our relationship changing. I no longer am like the brother or best friend that I used to be to her. I long to be more than just a best friend now. I realize I am in love with Claire. It's not the same love as before. This kind comes with such lust and want that I can barely contain. It tears me up inside that Claire still doesn't know my secret, even though she asks everytime I see her. I'm afraid of what will happen if I do tell her. Will she run away from me and never wish to see my face again? Or will she accept me for what I am and not fear but return the love I hold for her? I cannot handle running away every time I am tempted to spill the whole contents of my soul at her feet. I cannot stand to see the hurt in Claire's eyes when I look into them. I must explain it to her soon, but how?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys..I know this is going to be another short chapter. I hope you guys don't hate me! Please let me know what you think :)**

Claire P.O.V

Why do I feel so depressed when I should be jumping with joy? Turning 16 is something I've been waiting to happen for many years now. I know the answer to my own question but I refuse to accept it. Quil doesn't trust me. I noticed a long ago that he was different than normal people but I ignored it thinking it was just my imagination. As a got older, I realized I couldn't avoid this matter any longer. Knowing Quil was keeping so many secrets from me pained me. I decided to talk to him. I hoped he would be able to confide in me but I guess it was to much to hope for.

The next time I saw him I waited for just the right moment to ask. When I did it all just came tumbling out. Like a raging river that won't calm until it reaches the ocean.

I asked so many questions. 'Why does he look the same as he did when I was two? Or why he never gets sick or hurt? What does he work as that requires him to be out most of the night? Why is he so warm and incredibly strong?'

The one that surprised him the most was 'Why have you been there for me since I was two? Didn't you have another life more important than spending all your time with a toddler?'

All Quil said was that he couldn't tell me right now. That I would know when I was older. Those words hurt so much. More than I ever thought they would. They proved what I feared the most. I ask again and again, wishing, that maybe this time he'll explain. He never does. He turns and runs away from me. I have to live with this and can hardly bear it. What will it take for Quil to trust me? How many years until I am old enough to know?

I am ready now.Can he not understand? I love him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I hope you like this chapter! **

Quil P.O.V.

I woke up and quickly remembered today is Claire's birthday is today. This year it turned out to be on Thanksgiving. She isn't going to have a party or anything just a small gathering since it was Turkey Day after all. Everyone will be at home having dinner with their families. I quickly got out of bed and took a shower. I let the heat from the water warm my body even more than it already is. I thought about everything that I had to do today, everything I had to say to Claire. Just thinking about her made my heart beat unevely and my thoughts go wild. Oh how I would love to go over there right now and not have to worry about Claire fearing me and thinking of me as a monster. Just take her in my arms and kiss her senseless and not stop there either. I imagined myself touching her in ways I can only dream of, showing her how much I truly love her, not just emotionally but physically, too. My head started to hurt the more I thought like this but I didn't want to stop. I got out of the shower and dressed in my best clothes.Then, I hoped in my truck and sped off to my love's house. As it came into view, I saw Claire sitting on the swing in the porch. She looked so beautiful. The morning sun made her black hair shine with life and her skin look even more exotic with the sunlight reflecting on it. She was the image of perfection. A Goddess, _my_ Goddess. Claire looked up to stare straight at me and as she did I noticed a bright smile appear on her face. My heart swelled at the thought of me being the reason behind that smile. I got out of the car feeling less nervous and more hopeful.

"Hey Claire" I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and I smiled. It was so rare to see her blush but I loved it when she did. I loved everything about her.

"Hey Quil" She said and smiled back.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. For a second there I thought you forgot.."

"Claire you should know by now that I would never in a million years forget your birthday.

You're too important to me."

When I said that her shot up and my eyes locked with her beautiful black ones. I was drowning..drowning in Claire.

If I didn't get out soon I would end up doing something really stupid..but I wasn't able to. Thankfully Claire was the one that looked away.

"Do you really mean that Quil?" She looked up at me again.

"Of course Claire, I never lie to you."

"Quil..I know we've talked about this alot but..I want to know..I _need_ to know."

Her face held so much anguish, it broke my heart to look at her this way. I needed to tell her now. I can't put it off much longer.

"All right. But not here.. let's go for a walk."

"Ok." She got all exited as I led her down the trail to the place in the forest where most people haven't ever been before. It's the place where I go when I need to be alone. Where I think about my life and about Claire. It reminds me of her, and now I'm taking her there.

I sighed. I was finally letting Claire completely into my world. A world where the impossible is possible...

**Ahh..Can you just imagine Quil in the shower? hehe...ehem.. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	9. READ!

**Heyy guys!! Sorry this isn't an update! **

**I've been thinking..What would you guys do if I made Claire a werewolf?..**


	10. Chapter 8

**Wow..i think this chapter might be a little longer just to make up for not updating! Oh! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and helped me reach my decision..**

**Human? or ..Werewolf?**

**DUM DUM DUM!!..**

**I think most of you don't want Claire as a werewolf and I totally agree. It would seem kinda wierd. So I'm going to leave her normal human Claire..well not too normal..She's in love with a werewolf! for God's sake! That's not something you see everyday! Well onto chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

We left off at..

_"Ok." She got all exited as I led her down the trail to the place in the forest where most people haven't ever been before. It's the place where I go when I need to be alone.Where I think about my life and about Claire. It reminds me of her, and now I'm taking her there._

_I sighed. I was finally letting Claire completely into my world. A world where the impossible is possible..._

Quil P.O.V.

We had been walking for about an hour until we finally reached our destination and the look on Claire's face made it all worth it.

Claire P.O.V 

It was amazing. Words could not even come close to describing what this place looked like. It was a clearing in the heart of the forest. There was a meadow with so many types of wildflowers all mixed together creating a clash of exotic colors on the rich green grass. Next to the meadow was a stream with a small cascade that crashed down on it.

It looked so..unreal..like something you would only see in a dream. The whole view looked like a painting that would shame Michealangelo's greatest masterpiece..The only thing that came to my mind as I saw it was that it was some type of heaven on Earth and Quil fit in quite nicely.

"Oh Quil..It's so..beautiful." These were the only words that came to mind.

I realized my mouth was hanging open in awe, I quickly closed it and looked over at Quil,embarrassed. I caught him staring at me and just like the other countless times, he refused look away, not that I minded, anyways.

Suddenly, I was reminded that he had led me here for a reason, to talk about something..but what?

Quil P.O.V.

I was silent as I watched Claire take it all in. Her mouth agape as her eyes scanned the clearing.

"Oh Quil..It's so..beatiful." _It is..but it's nothing compared to you.._

I longed to tell her that and more.. This thought snapped me back to reality. I had to get down to business.

That's right Quil..get it all out..

"Claire..I have something to tell you. Promise me you'll listen first and then decide how you feel about this. It's up to you, whatever you decide, I won't get mad."

I looked at her and could tell she had some clue about what this must be about.

"Are you finally going to tell me the truth?..No more secrets?" She said. Claire's face showed her joy and her eyes were filled with hope. I couldn't back up now.

I took a deep breath.

"Yes"

Claire's P.O.V

Oh my God! He's finally going to tell me the truth. I'm finally going to be let in on his secret..that pretty much everyone knows. My face must have displayed my every emotion but Quil still didn't look too happy and his words proved it. Whatever his secret is, it must be big or else he wouldn't be so worried.

"Claire, I know you've noticed that I don't age, that I'm always running a temperature, and all this other stuff that's..not normal." I nodded.

"Do you remember the legends that they always tell at the bonfires?"

"Yea.." I didn't get where he was going with all of this. What did the legends have to do with him?

"Well...Those legends are true, Claire. And..I'm part of it. What I'm trying to say is..I'm a werewolf." He hesitated at the last part. Then looked at me, waiting for a reaction.

I just stood there..shocked. It couldn't be true..He must be joking..Quil a..werewolf? My mind was going a mile a minute. Would he hurt me? No..That was stupid..The legends said that they were protecters. Suddenly, everything clicked. If Quil was a werewolf then so were the rest of the guys and Leah. This was the reason they didn't have normal jobs, because this _was_ their job. I surprised myself by not being afraid, instead a felt..safer. I knew that when I was with Quil, no harm would come my way.

"Umm..Claire? Are you okay?" I looked up at Quil, who seemed anxious and his eyes scared as if he was afraid I would run away at any moment. I don't know how long I stood there, completely lost in my own thoughts. I even forgot Quil was there. I never imagined that was possible, but then again, I didn't think alot of things were possible, like werewolves.

"Huh?..Oh! Yea, I'm okay." I smiled at Quil to show him I was actually okay. He seemed stunned, as if he wasn't expecting me to react this way.

"_R-Really?_ You're okay with this? _Y-_You're not afraid that I'm a monster?.." I couldn't believe Quil had just said that!

"Quil! What are you talking about?! You're not a monster! You may be a werewolf but it's because you were made to protect our people! That is not something a monster would do. I shouldn't even have to tell you this!" When I stopped yelling Quil was grinning so wide I thought his lips would crack.

"So you're not afraid?" He said still grinning.

"Silly Quil! Of course not!" I didn't understand why he wouldn't just believe me. All of a sudden, I felt Quil grab me by my waist and lift me off the ground. I let out a shriek as he started twirling me around.

"Quil!! What are you doing?! Put me down!" He was laughing but put me on the ground anyways and crushed me in a bear hug.

"..Can't..breathe.."

"Oh sorry." He let me go. "You want to go back to the house? It's your birthday you know..and Thanksgiving too."

"No..I don't want to go just yet. I want to spend some time with you. Besides, if we do leave now, I won't have another moment alone with you and then how will I learn more about werewolves." I replied smiling.

He chuckled. "Alright."

I cuddled into him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"So..What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Everything." I laughed. "Is everyone else werewolves too?"

"Yea. Sam, Embry,Jacob, Seth, Paul,Jared, and Leah are all part of the pack."

"Oh. What do you guys protect the village from?"

"Umm..vampires."

"No Quil..Seriously."

"I'm not kidding."

"What?! They're real too?!" I couldn't believe it! Vampires exist! The idea that a vampire could be out there and kill me was not a pretty one.

"Yea" He started laughing at my experession, but I didn't care. I was still struggling to accept the existence of vampires but decided to let it go. Quil was here after all.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" He asked confused.

"Being a werewolf?" I said, curious, wondering what Quil would say.

"Well, at first it was really cool. The new strength, the speed, everything. I was finally in on the rest of the guys secrets. See, I was the last to transform. My best friends weren't allowed to tell me about anything that was going on, I thought I had lost them. When, I finally phased I understood why they had acted the way they did. I got my friends back and a new family. But then, I started realizing what all that stuff comes along with, and began feeling the responsibility. So many people counting on you to protect them from what they can't see. It gets..tiring. But, it's still fun, none the less." It was then that I fully comprehended how hard the pack's job really was.

"Will I ever see you as a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"When?" I was eager and it showed.

"Since, it's getting late and the walk back is long we'll never get to your house before dark. So what would you say if I give you a ride?" He said grinning at me.

"I'd say, yes!" I was practically jumping with exitement.

"Okay. Wait a sec." Quil went behind the trees and a minute later a giant brown wolf emerged in his place...

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner!! Before I made a mistake and put Quil as a grey wolf but he's brown so I fixed that! Thanks Quil Explodes for pointing that out! **

**Happy Holidays:)**

**There should be a special holiday for all you wonderful reviewers!!**

**I'll probably update again after my midterm exams, so that should be sometime next week :)**


End file.
